The Huntress
by dragonflame771
Summary: Lucy is a hunter that lives in the forest outside of Magnolia where the castle is located where Prince Natsu lives. Natsu is bored and hears about Lucy and get curious about her, what will happen when the two finally meet. Sorry not the best at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Lucy is a hunter that lives in the forest outside of Magnolia where the castle is located where Prince Natsu lives. Natsu is bored and hears about Lucy and get curious about her, what will happen when the two finally meet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1

Lucy is walking in the forest heading toward a house in the middle of the forest. She has long blonde hair with chocolate color eyes, she wore a jacket, with simple pants, and combat boots. She was a bow and a quiver on her back with a sword hilt sticking out of the quiver, on her belt she has a hunting dagger, her Fleuve d'étoiles, and a set of keys. Lucy also knows some Star Magic spells that help her out when she fights. Lucy spots the house and a smiles appear on her face, the house was small and simple with a garden around it that grew multiple types of plants, like berries, herbs, and much more, also around the house their are different kinds of trees like apple trees, orange trees, and more. To the left of the house you can see a small river that if you follow for a few minutes takes you to a lake with a huge clearing. Lucy enters the house and says "I'm home" and a second later she tackle into a hug "Welcome home Lucy" a young black hair boy shouted. "Thanks Romeo can you get off me now." "Don't know I'll think about it." He said grinning.

Lucy and Romeo were like brother and sister, Lucy found Romeo alone in the forest a few years ago and took him in. They found this place a build a small home with the help of Lucy spirits and have been happy ever since.

Romeo finally got off Lucy "So did you find anything?" Romeo asked. "Romeo I went for a walk not hunting, but I did see a herd a deer not far from here, but we went hunting yesterday, if we hunted everyday then after a few months their will be nothing to hunt." Lucy said. Truth be told they were in the biggest forest in all of Fiore and it was full of animals and they were only a hour away from Magnolia which is where the castle is located just on the outside of town, where the king and queen live. "Yea your right, but we are still on for the picnic tomorrow with everyone?" Romeo asked excited. "Of course we are." Lucy replied. What the picnic is that Lucy learn a trick were she stores magical energy within herself that is serrated from her normal magic and after about a month she can use it to summon all her spirits for a day, but it does leave Lucy tired for a few days.

Romeo was extremely excited after hearing that. "Come on Romeo we still have a few more things to do." Lucy said laughing at Romeo. Romeo just follow Lucy helping where he was needed.

Else where at the castle near Magnolia, Prince Natsu Dragoneel was in the dining room with his little sister Princess Wendy Dragoneel sitting next to him and on the other side was his mother Queen Grandine Dragoneel with her husband King or Lord Igneel Dragoneel. All four of them were dragon slayers, Igneel and Natsu were Fire Dragon Slayers, while Grandine and Wendy were Sky Dragon were all eating dinner in silence since no one knew what to talk about. Finally Grandine decided to break the silence "So what does everyone plan on doing tomorrow?" She asked hoping to get a conversation started. "Not much, may take a mission tomorrow or the day after." Natsu replied. Igneel just nodded approving his son answer. "I may go explore the forest a bit." Wendy said. Normal they would be worried about Wendy going into the forest alone, but she always take her cat Carla with her and she will get her out if she in danger. After that dinner was quiet again, this was normal for them.

After dinner Natsu went to the training room where he found Erza who is in charge of the guards at the castle, with Gray who was Erza second in command. The three of them were friends and train together, well manly Natsu and Gray fighting each other while Erza would break them up unless it for a sparring match. "So how was dinner?" Erza asked. "It was fine I guess, it just boring since we don't have much to talk about." Natsu answered. "Well when all you spend most of your time here what is their to talk about." Gray said. Natsu just sigh knowing it was true, the only time he got out was for missions and they only lasted a few days at the most, Wendy was the one that got out the most, but she only went into town or into the forest, but is always back before it got late.

They decided to spar a bit before it got to late and in the end Erza was the winner, she in charge of security for a reason. "Well I guess I'm off to bed, see you guys tomorrow." Natsu said tired. Both said good night and went off to their own rooms. Natsu got to is room and got into his huge bed that could easily fit about five people and went to sleep.

The next day Lucy woke up with Romeo still sleeping with his head on her chest, they share a bed since it a small house and they don't really care. "Romeo walk up." She said nicely, and Romeo slowly woke up and sat up giving Lucy a sleepy smile. "Come on lets summon everyone can get ready." Lucy said and Romeo jump off the bed with excitement. Lucy laughed at him and got up and grab her key ring. She channel her magical energy into the keys "I open the Gates of these Keys." Lucy said, then a huge bright light and all her spirits were their. "You guys go outside and enjoy yourselves, I be out in a little bit with the food." with that everyone except for Romeo, Virgo, Loke, and Aries left and went to the lake. "Shall I help you, Princess?" Virgo asked. "No thank you Virgo." "Shall I receive punishment then." Everyone there sweat drop at Virgo. 'I really hate doing this, but it the only way to get her to relax.' Lucy thought to herself. "Yes Virgo, your punishment is that you are forbidden to help me unless I ask and you must go outside with everyone else and enjoy yourself." Lucy said. "As you wish Princess." and Virgo left. "Thanks for helping her Lucy." Loke said. "Yea, I wish I found her sooner, that last master of hers was the worst I ever seen." Lucy said that made them all nod in agreement. Virgo last master first would punish her for the littlest mistake, but then just punish her because he enjoyed it. Lucy heard of this and went to help free her, but the damage was done and she would always ask for punishment, so she made the plan by punishing her by making her relax and enjoy herself.

"So what do you two need?" Lucy asked Loke and Aries. "We wanted to ask for some baskets so we could pick some berries, the ones you grow around here are the best." Loke said. "How many times do I have to tell you two that you don't have to ask, your family so you always more then welcome to help yourselves to them." Lucy said handing them both a basket. "We'll leave you two a basket since you two grow them." Aries said, she doesn't say sorry anymore around Lucy and Romeo unless it something she did. Lucy knew they would leave one no matter what so she just nodded. "Romeo can you take these with you and get the blanket setup." Romeo nodded and toke the baskets of food and the blanket she gave him and ran out. After a few minutes Lucy left with her hands full told Loke and Aries to come with her and join everyone and saw Romeo got everything set up and put the stuff down. "Come on everyone food ready." All the spirits stop want the were doing and went to Lucy and sat down and started eating. "Lucy you really should get a boyfriend." Aquarius said smirking. "Scorpio can you silence her with a kiss." Lucy said. Scorpio smirk and said "I like the way you think Luce" and kiss Aquarius and she blushed. Everyone laugh at them and went back to eating. "Lucy can we spar when we're done." Romeo asked. Lucy laugh "Of course Romeo."

Not far from them Wendy was walking through the forest with Carla flying above her. Wendy stopped "Do you smell that?" Carla nodded. "Should we find out where it coming from?" Wendy asked. "Well we might as well it about lunch time and we can ask if we can join them." Carla answered. They follow the smell until they saw a clearing and stop and look at it and were stunned at the view and then saw people having a picnic and walk over to them. "Hello, can we join you guys?" Wendy asked shyly. They all look at her, Lucy smiled "Of course you can." Wendy smiled and sat down next to her and grab some food. "So what your name?" Lucy asked curiously. "I'm Princess Wendy Dragoneel, and this is my friend Carla." Wendy said. "Nice to meet you Wendy, my name is Lucy and this is my little brother Romeo, and these are my friends and family, they are also spirits." Lucy said. Wendy was surprise "You guys don't call me Princess, why?" Wendy asked curiously "Well your a person just like me and Romeo, so we treat each other equally." Lucy asked and Wendy nodded. "So are these your spirits?" Wendy asked. "Yep, I summon them all for when we do these picnics." "So many, that amazing." Wendy said.

After a few minutes Romeo and Lucy finished and decided to spar, both getting their sword and hunting dagger. Both went to a open part of the field while everyone else went to a safe zone. "Ready Romeo?" Lucy asked. "Of course Lucy." Lucy threw a rock into the air and went it hit the ground both charge at each other sword ready to attack. When they meet in the middle the both dodge and block each other attacks, at the moment they were even. "They're both good fighters." Wendy said. "They're just warming up." Loke said to Wendy. After a few minutes both of them jump backwards both with a smirk on their face. "Ready to get serious?" Lucy asked. "Might as well since we have someone new watching use, let give her a good show." Romeo said. Both raised their hands and point them at each other. "Star Blast" "Fire Blast" both shouted and fired their spells at each other and both made a huge explosion in the middle. When the smoke clear both were smirking. "Why are they just standing there?" Wendy asked from the sidelines. "They already made a move just wait a bit." Scorpio said. Wendy just nodded and went back to watching. After a few second Romeo was surround by balls of silver light that descended from the sky, while a ball of fire shine brightly above Lucy. "Fire" they both shouted and the balls of light around Romeo fired small beams of light at him, while the ball of fire exploded and rain small fire balls down on Lucy. Both dodge each other attacks and charge back at each other and swung their swords at each other. Wendy just watch amazed at the two fighting each other, watching went one takes a step back the other takes a step forward and vise versa.

After about ten minutes both Lucy and Romeo were breathing heavily, but Romeo look more drain then Lucy, since Lucy as train a few more years then Romeo. "Let make this our last attack." Romeo said. "Sure we got other stuff to do today anyway." Both put down their swords and started to channel their magical energy. Then spell circles appeared under their feet, everyone from the sidelines could feel the energy and smirk, while Wendy was shocked at their power and saw the the the wind was moving around them quickly being force by their magical energy and it push both their hair up so it was standing. Wendy eyes widen as she saw stars appear around Lucy and a huge ball of fire was above Romeo and shine like the sun. "Heavens Star Strike" Lucy shouted and all of the stars around her shine bright and shot themselves at Romeo. "Blazing Sun" Romeo shouted and the huge fire ball flew toward Lucy. Both attacks hit each other and made a huge explosion, when the smoke finally clear both Lucy and Romeo were on the ground lying on their backs grinning, then both burst out laughing, soon everyone else join them in the laughter. Wendy run up to them "Here let me heal you both." and quickly heal them, and in no time they were on their feet again. "Thanks Wendy" both said at the same time.

"So what now?" Wendy asked. "Lets go swimming!" Both Lucy and Romeo shouted and charge back to the house to change. All the spirits couldn't help but laugh at the both of them. Aquarius was already ahead of them and was already in the lake, Virgo went over to Wendy "Here a swim suit for you." she said and handed it to Wendy who quickly thank her and ran after Lucy and Romeo and found a house she guess was their. Wendy knocked on the door and she could hear Lucy say 'Come in' and she enter. Wendy saw that both Lucy and Romeo were behind sheets in different corners of the room changing. "Wendy use this one in a second." Lucy said and then got out already changed. Wendy quickly went behind the sheet and started changing. Romeo finished soon after Lucy and both decided to wait for Wendy while planning on throwing Loke in the lake with a few others. Wendy quickly change and the all ran to the lake, once their Lucy and Romeo look at each other and ran a full speed and Lucy grab Loke, while Romeo grab Aries and pull them and then throw them into the lake. Both their heads pop out of the water, and Lucy and Romeo laugh that them. But them the Genni twins came behind them and push them in. They came up and started laughing again. Wendy jump in and swam to them, "Hey anyone else going to join us?" Lucy shouted. They all nodded no and went back to doing what they were doing before.

All of them got into a water fight and of course Aquarius won it by making a huge wave sending them crashing inland. Everyone was laughing tho even Aquarius, Wendy saw it was getting late and said she needs to leave soon. "Romeo would you mind drying us off?" Lucy asked. "Not at all" and a spell circle appeared under them and it gave off heat that dry them off in a few minutes, Wendy quickly went back and change and join everyone to saw goodbye. "Wendy your welcome to come join us whenever you want, if me and Romeo are not home, just enter and wait since we will either be at town or out hunting." Lucy said. Wendy nodded. "Bye everyone I'll come back soon." Wendy said and Carla uses her magic to grow wings and flew Wendy home. "Well that was fun." Lucy said. "Yeah it was." Romeo said. All the spirits gather up and said goodbye until next time and disappear back to their world. Both of them quickly got back to their house and Lucy feeling the drain from it and went to bed even tho it wasn't dark yet. Romeo decided to join her since he had nothing else to do.

It took Carla and Wendy ten minutes to get back and notice it was time for dinner and Wendy quickly ran to the dining room where everyone was waiting for her. "Your back later then usually Wendy are you ok?" Grandine ask worried. "No I'm fine just was having funny and lost track of time." Wendy replied and sat down next to Natsu. "So what happen Wendy?" Igneel asked. "Well I was walking through the forest and then smell something good, I follow the smell I found people and spirits having a picnic together and they let me join them. It was nice, I told them I was a princess but they didn't treat me any differently because of it, then two of them name Lucy and Romeo who are brother and sister had a sparing match that was amazing, they are both skilled. Even we went swimming in the lake and got into a water fight that was a lot of fun, then I notice it was late and came back I quick as I could." Wendy finished. "Wait did you say spirits whose were they?" Igneel asked. "They were Lucy's." Wendy replied. "That interesting, having multiple spirits out and still be able to do all that." Igneel said. "Well as long as you had fun today that all that matters, do you plan on visiting them again?" Grandine asked pleased that she was making new friends that didn't treat her differently since she a princess. "Yea every now and then, they told me that they might not be home since they may be hunting or in town." Wendy said. Natsu hasn't said anything, but was interserted in this, espically with this Lucy who a hunter, summon multiple spirits out at once,and fight a amazing battle acording to Wendy, and have this huge water fight without getting tired from it all.

Through out dinner Wendy kept telling them all about the day with Lucy and Romeo and everyone was happy that they didn't have another silenced dinner again. After dinner Natsu went to the training room where Erza and Gray were. "I heard that you guys talk during dinner tonight. tell us about it." Gray asked. "Why should I tell you Ice Princess?" "What was that Ash Brain." "Are you two fighting?" Erza asked. "No we are best friend." Both of them said turning into Happy #2. "Good so tell us what happen." Erza asked. "Well Wendy ran into two people name Lucy and Romeo who are brother and sister and join them on a picnic they were having with Lucy's spirits, while they were all summon the two had a sparring match and Wendy said was amazing. After that they just had fun swimming." Natsu said. Erza and Gray were thinking about this, thinking that this Lucy had a lot of magical energy to do all that and Romeo must be strong be able to hold his owe against Lucy. "So what do you plan to do?" Erza asked. "Well after my mission tomorrow I'm going to try to find them to see how good they are." "Well if that the case we would like to join you when you look for them." Erza said in a demanding tone. "Sure no problem." Natsu quickly said not wanting to get on Erza bad side again.

After talking and training for a bit all of them said good night and went to their rooms. Natsu couldn't stop thinking about these two and how two people like that and so close stayed hidden from their senses all this time. Natsu was very curious about them and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu woke up early in the morning for his mission, he notice that Happy was still sleeping next to him saying 'fish' ever now and then. Natsu just rolled his eyes at Happy always dreaming of fish, it all he thinks about. Natsu decided to carry Happy to the dining hall to get something to eat. Once their was fish Happy bolted up smelling the fish and flew right to it, while Natsu laugh at Happy. Both ate and then went to the mission board to find something good. "Happy lets do this on it to defeat a group of bandits three towns over." "Aye sir." both of them charge out of the castle to do their mission.

In the forest Romeo is just waking up and notice Lucy is still sleeping, well that should be expected since she was drain from yesterday. Romeo decided to get up and get stuff ready for tomorrow. Romeo left the house and went around back a grab the cart they had and move it to the front, then went to check the runes that they have on it. Both Lucy and Romeo learn how to use runes since it comes in handy. The runes on the cart do three things, first it keeps the stuff on it from falling off, second it keeps anyone from stealing anything from the cart, and third it keeps everything preserved since they will carry food on it. Then Romeo went inside and went to a hidden door on the floor and open it and went down the stairs into a room surrounded by runes. The runes for the room keep everyone except Lucy and Romeo from entering, and keeps everything in the room fresh since they store food in there. Romeo grab some of the meat in their and put it in a bag and then move carry it to the cart. Romeo kept moving stuff to the cart until it was full of meat, fruit, herbs, skins, and stuff that they made. Then Romeo move the cart to the back and put a rune barrier around it to keep it safe and went back inside.

It took Romeo about a hour to do all that and when he went back inside he saw that Lucy was awake. "Morning Lucy, let me get you something to eat." "Morning Romeo and thanks." Lucy was still in bed since she knows better then trying to walk around right now. Romeo quickly got something together for them and sat on the bed next to Lucy and handed her the plate. "So did you get everything ready for tomorrow?" Lucy asked. "Yep everything is ready to go into town tomorrow." Romeo answer. Lucy and Romeo go into town every now and then to trade some of the stuff they got for other supplies, but also to visit since they become friends with the people in town. Both finish their food and Romeo took the plates and put them away to be clean later and rejoin Lucy sitting next to her. "Lucy you starting to recover from it faster." Romeo stated. Lucy just nodded knowing it was true since it only takes her a day to recover, it used to take her three days when they started doing this about two years ago, but she didn't have all the spirits she had now back then. "Yea I think it because of all the training we been doing for years." Lucy said.

Both just enjoy their day staying indoors, Romeo and Lucy would take this time to crave stuff out of wood, manly more arrows and few spare bows which they have many of, and some other things, Lucy would also work on her story a bit. Yes Lucy is a writer, but she doesn't work on it that much.

At the castle Erza and Gray were sparring which Gray was losing, but both had something on their minds. Both were thinking about who these two people are that Natsu told them about yesterday. "Are you thinking about the people Natsu told us about as well?" Gray asked. "Yea, I just can't stop thinking about it, it just how can people like that live around here and we never hear about them before." Erza replied. Gray nodded "Lets go ask Wendy about them since she the one the actually meet them." Gray said and Erza agreed. Both walk over to Wendy's room and knock on the room and waited for Wendy to say come in. Both bowed to her and then asked "Wendy can you tell us about the two people you told Natsu about please." Erza asked nicely. "Of course Erza here come have a seat." Wendy said offering the chairs in the room for them to sit in, which they accepted. Wendy told them the story of them from yesterday, "Do you know what type of magic they use?" Erza asked. "Yes Lucy is a Celestial Mage that can use Star Magic, and Romeo uses Fire Magic." Celestial Mages can use Star Magic, but it just rare since most just use their spirits as shields and weapons so they don't find it important to learn it. "Do you think that they may be a problem in the future Wendy?" Gray asked. "Not unless we do something to them first, I could easily tell if you hurt their family they don't care who you are they will hunt you down and make you pay." Wendy said. Both Gray and Erza nodded understanding since they are the same way. Like when Prince Gajeel came to visit and mess around with Natsu and Gray, then something happen and Gray ended up with a broken arm and Erza was pissed, she didn't care if he was a prince she beat him to a pulp. Both of them thank Wendy and left. "So Erza what should we do now?" Gray asked. "Well they don't seem to be a problem, but when I go into town tomorrow for more cake, I'll asked around to see if I can learn anything new about them. It will be better to know as much as possible before we meet them with Natsu in a few days." Erza answer. Gray just nodded.

The next day both Lucy and Romeo woke up early and got ready, both got dress in a jacket, pants, and combat boot, both had a bow and quiver with a sword hilt sticking out, both also had a hunting daggers on their belt. Lucy had her keys and spirit whip on her belt as well and had her hair in a ponytail. "Ready Romeo?" Lucy asked. "Yep." Romeo said. Both left and grab the cart and started pulling it toward town. It took them about about a hour to get to town and when the enter they headed to their first stop. On the way people would say hello to them and they would smile and wave to them. They stop in front of a building and grab a few things from the cart and enter, they saw a girl with blue hair reading a book. "Morning Levy." Both of them said and Levy turn to them and smiled. Levy is in charge of the magic shop in town since it has tons of books in it, also next door is the library. "Lucy, Romeo how have you been?" she said. "Great." Lucy said walking to the counter and place a basket full of apples in front of her. "Here you go Levy." Levy took a apple and started eating it, Levy loves apples. "Thanks you guys are the best, and Lucy I got some news for you." Lucy was excited "What is it?" Lucy asked. "Well I have a key on it's way that should be here next week." Lucy and Romeo were happy that they were going to get a new friend soon. "Which is it?" "Well here a hint you will be saying 'Open, Gate of the Immortal Bird'" Levy said. "PHOENIX that a rare one your the best Levy!" Lucy shouted. "Lucy what does Phoenix do?" Romeo asked curiously. "I don't know much, it a bird made of fire and does fire attacks, also it can heal allies, but how I'm not sure." Lucy said. "Cool maybe it can teach me some new spells." Romeo said excited. "Maybe, anything else Levy?" Lucy asked. "Well I have some friend tracking down some other keys that I heard about." "Which ones?" "Well their four right now hopeful they find them. One is Loke younger brother actually, another is the spirit of the fox, and the last two are powerful ones, first it's Hydra the water serpent, and Draco the spirit of the Dragons." Lucy and Romeo jaws drop hearing that.

"It would be nice to get Loke younger brother so they could be together, also the others would be nice to have." Lucy said. "I almost forgot here you go Levy, it the next few chapter of my story." Lucy put down a stack of paper on the counter. "Awesome your story is great, I let Mira read what you gave me so far and she fell in love with it." Levy said giggling remembering Mira after reading the story. "Well I hope she like these chapters as well." Lucy said. "I still can' thank you for helping me find more keys, and helping me find those who treat their spirits horrible." Lucy said. Levy is the one who told Lucy about Virgo last master and help her track him down. "It no problem they are living creature as well so they deserve treat well and not like items. Also something been troubling me." Levy said. "Same, I been finding it weird on how hard it starting to get to track down keys, even those that are suppose to be common." Lucy said. "I have to agree lets ask Crux about it." Levy said. Lucy grab her key "Open, Gate of the Southern Cross: Crux" then Crux appeared "What can I do for you Miss Lucy?" "Can you look into why it getting hard to find keys, since they are less Celestial Mages theses days so it should be a bit easier." "Yes one moment please." After a minute "I done researching and I too find it strange, some of the spirits keys don't have masters anymore and haven't had one in years." "So what do you think?" "When one guess is that someone is defeating their masters and then taking their keys and hiding them somewhere, but I'm not sure." "Thanks Crux can you talk to the Spirit King about this, it starting to worry me and maybe he will know." Lucy said. "Yes I find that is the best thing to do now since I too am worried." Crux said and went back. "Well hopefully we find out soon." Lucy said, both Romeo and Levy nodded.

"Well we need to visit some other places Levy see you later." Lucy said waving. "See you both later." Levy said and started reading Lucy newest chapters. They pulled the cart to another building, both once again grab something off the cart and enter. They enter and both were surround by kids smiling. "Lucy, Romeo, you guys came to visit us!" One of the kids said. Then two people enter the room "Well are you going to let them through or make them stand their all day." one of them said and the kids move. "Hey Mira, Lisanna how are you two doing?" Mira and Lisanna run the orphanage in town. "Fine how about you two?" Mira ask. "Good we just finish talking to Levy, I gave her the latest chapters of my story and she told me about getting a new key soon." Lucy said excited. Mira beamed after hearing about the newest chapters "I can't wait to read them." Mira said. Lucy then gave her a basket full of berries, "Well until she done this should keep you happy." Lucy said. Mira loves berries it the only thing that she doesn't share with anyone. Romeo gave Lisanna some herbs, fruit, meat, and some of the animal skins to make clothes, and blankets for the kids with. "Thanks you guys are a big help." Lisanna said take the stuff to the other room. "No problem." Romeo said grinning. "So do you guys want to see what else we brought?" Romeo said to the kids who eyes brighten like the stars. Lucy, Romeo, Mira, and Lisanna laugh at the kids. Lucy and Romeo went back and grab some of the wood carvings they made and handed them to the kids to look at. After a hour they traded some stuff with the kids, and soon they left and went to a few other places to trade and were going to head back.

Erza was in leaving the store that she just got a cake from and surprise that she didn't find much about Lucy and Romeo. Erza then notice two people pulling a cart that she hasn't seen before and after seeing the weapons and that they look like who Wendy describe she believe it was them. Erza decided to follow them for a bit to see what she can learn. Erza quickly saw that they were leaving town then a few people stop them.

"Hey you two why don't you hand over the cart and no one will get hurt." One of the men said. "How about you walk away before you get hurt." Lucy said pulling out Loke key. "Look boys a Celestial Mage, you had us worry for a second. Everyone knows that Celestial Mages are the weakest because their spirits are useless tools that can't do much." One of them said laughing. They didn't know that they just dug their graves put themselves in it and started burying themselves. Lucy and Romeo had demonic auras around them and even more all of Lucy keys had a demonic aura around themselves as the spirits were pissed off. Erza could see this and to tell the truth she was scared right now of Lucy and Romeo. Lucy put her key back and grab the key ring and held it out. "Open the Gates of these keys." Lucy said and all her spirits were summon and were ready to kill with demonic auras around them with a piss off look. Every spirit was getting a attack ready and those who can't attack was giving their energy to those who can, ready everyone attack at once "Unison Raid" they all shouted and a massive attack hit them all. All of the men were on the ground barely alive, Aquarius went up to them "The only reason your alive is because we want you to give a message to everyone, we spirits are not weak unless tools, we are strong and powerful and should be feared." Lucy went up to them "Also tell everyone that if they mistreat spirits I will hunt them down, free the spirit from them and then when I'm done with them they are going to wish I killed them." Lucy said with a evil voice. Aquarius then send a wave to wash them to the side of the street then all the spirits went back to the Spirit World.

After that was done Erza watch was Lucy and Romeo walk into the forest and decided it not best to follow them right now and headed back to the castle. She enter and went to find Gray to tell him about what she saw, she found him walking around the castle trying to kill time. "Gray there you are." Erza said. "Erza did something happen?" Gray asked. "No, but I did see them when I was in town, and found out that if you insult the spirits you most likely will be killed." Erza said. "How did you find that out?" Gray asked and Erza told him what she saw, Gray gulped and made five mental notes not do say anything bad about her spirits, so encase he forgot one the other four would remind him. "So what should we do now?" Gray asked. "Well we wait for Natsu to return." Erza said and Gray just sigh and agreed.

Lucy and Romeo got back to their house and unload the cart and move it back and put up a rune barrier. When both enter Romeo decided he was going to the river near by to take a bath. They have part of the river covered so no one can see them, and Lucy decided to go as well. Both grab some clothes and went to the river and put up a sheet to separate them and each took a bath. After awhile both of them were done and headed back to the house. When they enter Loke appeared. "Hey Lucy, Romeo I came with a message from the Spirit King." Loke said. Both Lucy and Romeo payed attention. "He agrees with your concern and is going to look into this, normal we would understand if it was the golden keys, put some that are not even combat spirits keys are missing. So he ask you to keep looking for the other keys, and it more of a rescue mission right now to keep them for harms way. Hopefully we find something out soon." Loke said. Both Lucy and Romeo nodded and were worried, thinking who would go after all the spirits. "Loke can their keys be destroyed?" Romeo asked. "No to destroy a key you have to kill the spirit and their is only two ways to do that, one is for their life force to be drain to zero in the human world, but all spirits can close their own gates, or for the stars that give them strength die which has never happen before." Romeo sigh in relief knowing what he was thinking couldn't happen. "Well I going to go back and help try to find out what is happening." and with that he disappear.

"No much we can do right now Romeo hopefully we can get as many keys as we can to keep them safe." Lucy said. "Yeah your right, lucky we about to get a new member to our family and hopefully the four Levy said she tracking." Romeo said. "Agreed, well lets go to bed it getting late, we can hunt a bit tomorrow and then train." Lucy said with a yawn at the end. Both got into bed and slowly fell asleep but with the thought of who is targeting the spirits on their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy and Romeo woke up the next morning and quickly got ready, both got dress in what they were wearing yesterday and each grab a bag and to hunt. Lucy and Romeo move slowly from the forest and were focusing of sense something near by, but so far beside a few small things they found nothing. The decided to get off the ground and climb a tree and jump from branch to branch to get around, they been doing this for years so they learn how to do it without making much noise. After an hour of searching and only getting some small game like birds, squirrels, and rabbits, then decided to head back. On their way the both stop and drew their bow and got an arrow ready to fly when they sense something behind them. They look and saw it was a deer and both let go of their arrows and left them fly toward the deer. Both arrows hit their mark one hit its head and the other its heart and it die instantly, Lucy and Romeo hate it when they miss and make the poor thing suffer. Both went to work skinning it and getting what they need, once they were done they dig a small hole and but the remains in it and buried it. They did this to respect the animal that they killed and so it spirit would rest in peace. Once they finish they headed back to the house.

At the castle Wendy was eating with her parents, "What do you plan on doing today Wendy?" Grandine asked. "I'm thinking about visiting Lucy and Romeo today." Wendy answer getting up from her seat and making her way out. "Have fun dear." Grandine said before Wendy left. "I am really glad that she made friends with people that aren't her friends because she a princess but for who she is." Grandine said with a happy tone. Igneel nodded "Yes it is nice, but I would like to meet them one day." "I do too, but lets not rush into anything yet, Wendy will invite them over one day and they will come." Grandine said while Igneel just nodded in agreement.

Wendy went to Carla and told her what she wanted to do today and she nodded which made Wendy happy. They both left the castle and went into the forest following the path she went the first time. After awhile she was starting to think she was lost, but then heard a huge explosion and ran to it. She found the clearing where they had the picnic and saw Lucy and Romeo fighting. 'I guess they are training.' Wendy thought to herself.

Both Lucy and Romeo were getting tired, they been at it for about two hours, when they fought when Wendy was their they went all out from the start. Romeo then charge at Lucy sword at the ready, but last second jump into the air shooting a few fireballs at Lucy at close range. Lucy focus some magical energy into her sword and cut through the fireballs and pointed her hand toward Romeo who was still in the air "Shooting Stars" and beams of light shot out of her hand and went toward Romeo. "Flame Shield" Romeo shouted putting his hand out and making a shield out of fire that block Lucy attack, but the second Romeo landed Lucy was their already swinging her sword down onto Romeo who dodge it last second. Lucy charge at him not giving him a second to recover, Lucy then grab her whip while Romeo dodge again out of the way behind Lucy and she channel some magical energy into it and send it at Romeo when she turned around. Romeo misread the attack and try to dodge it but the whip wrap around his left leg and Lucy pulled making Romeo fall onto his back and pointed her sword at him. "Fine you win this one." Romeo said. "So the score is me with seven and you with three for this week." Lucy said cheerful. "If I don't win this week, I'm going to beat you next week for sure."

Wendy saw that they were done and decide to say hi. "Hello Lucy, Romeo." Wendy said. Both of them turn to face her and smiled. "Nice to see you again Wendy, we almost done training for today we have one more thing to do." Lucy said. "No problem I can wait." Wendy said smiling. Lucy and Romeo sat down a few feet away from each other facing each other and closed their eyes. Wendy was curious on what they were going to do, but decide just to watch. After a minute nothing happen then, she could feel magical energy surrounding both of them. In seconds she could see the energy colliding with each other and then notice that they were attacking each other with just their magical energy. 'This may be a good way to train, it teaches you to fully control your magical energy, but not just for attacking but also for defending.' Wendy thought to herself. After watching for about thirty minutes both of them stop and open their eyes, but Wendy knew they could go for longer. "Do you two train like this everyday?" Wendy asked. "About everyday we do take breaks." Lucy said. "Lets go back and get something to eat." Romeo said.

The four of them went back to the house, Lucy and Romeo quickly put something together for them. "So Wendy how have you been." Romeo asked. "Good, my parents are happy I'm making more friends." "That good." Lucy said. "Carla what do you want?" "I'll just have what Wendy having thank you." Carla said nicely. After another minute Lucy and Romeo were done and went to sit down with Wendy and Carla and gave them their food. "Lucy, Romeo I told my parents and my brother about you and they seem interested in meeting you two." Wendy said. Both Lucy and Romeo were shock that they want to meet them. Wendy decided to change the subject "So how long have you two lived here?" Wendy asked. "Well we lived here for about three and half years." Lucy said. "Did you guys find the house here?" "Nope after we found this place we built it with the help of my spirits." Lucy answered. "Do you guys like it here?" Lucy and Romeo grinned "We love it here." both of them said. "What kind of life is it?" Wendy asked getting really curious. "Well it simple really, we can take care of ourselves, we hunt and gather food and other things. We enjoy a lot things we do like our hunting, gathering, training, and making things together. I guess I as long as we are together we are happy." Lucy said. Wendy smiled, understanding that she happy when she with her family. "Also it nice here, it quiet and peaceful." Lucy added. "Do you guys get lonely?" Wendy asked. "No really we have each other and also Lucy's spirits their part of our family, also we have friends in town we visit." Romeo answer. "Sorry for asking all these question, it just I curious the only live that I know of is in the castle." Wendy said "It not problem Wendy, we understand being curious." Lucy said.

They finish eating and decided to work in the garden for the rest of the day. Wendy and Carla understood what they were talking about, it was nice and peaceful here and working in the garden was nice. Lucy gave Wendy a basket telling her to grab anything she want from the garden since she help them. Wendy filled it with mostly berries since and said her goodbye to them and Carla carried her home.

Wendy got home fast and went to the dining room still carry the basket wanting to share them with her family. She enter the room "Mother, Father, I brought some stuff home with me." Wendy said and put the basket on the table. "Wendy where did you get these from?" Grandine asked. "I pick them from Lucy and Romeo garden they said it was a reward for helping them out, also it really nice there, I can see why they like living there." Wendy said. "How nice well we might as well try them honey." Grandine said to Igneel, both of them grab and berry and put it in their mouths. "These are really good." Grandine said. "I have to agree." Igneel said. Wendy smiled that her parents like the berries she picked. "So when is Natsu going to be home?" Wendy asked. "He should be back tomorrow. Erza told be that after he gets back that she, Natsu, and Gray are going to look for your new friends since they want to meet them." Igneel answer. "I don't think that the best idea." Wendy said. "We agree." Igneel said. "So we are going to ask them to wait, because we want you to invite to join use for dinner in a few days." Wendy was shock but agree to invite them next time she sees them.

After dinner Wendy left to head to bed while Grandine and Igneel stayed to talk. "So what do you think they're going to be like?" Grandine ask. "I think they will be fine, but by the sounds of it they not going to be treating us like the king and queen." Igneel said while Grandine agreed.

The next day Wendy got up early deciding she might as well visit Lucy and Romeo to ask them what her parents wanted her to. Wendy grab Carla and they quickly got something to eat and ask her to fly her to Lucy and Romeo house. Carla agreed and they took off.

They arrived at the house and knock on the door and heard a 'Come in' and enter. She saw that Lucy and Romeo were sitting at the table eating already dress to hunt again. "Morning Wendy, Carla we didn't think you will stop by today." Lucy said. "Well I wanted to say that my parents invited you two to join us for dinner when you guys are free." Wendy said. Lucy and Romeo just blink a few times, "Well I guess we can come over tomorrow since we don't plan on doing much." Lucy said. Wendy nodded, "Well what are you guys going to do today?" "Well we going to hunt today since we didn't find much yesterday in the forest so we going to a different part to see what we can find." Romeo answered. "Well since you guys are going to be busy I'll head back." "Wendy you can stay here if you want to and work around the garden since you seem to enjoy it yesterday." Lucy suggested. Wendy thought it over and agreed since she did enjoy it.

Lucy and Romeo headed off and Wendy and Carla stayed and worked on the garden. After a few hours Wendy decided it would be best to head home to tell everyone and wanted to be their for when Natsu got back from his mission. When Wendy got back she went to find her parents, after looking for a bit she ask someone where they were and they told her. She went to where they were and nodded on the door and hear a 'Come in'. "Mother, Father they said that they will come over tomorrow for dinner." Wendy said to them. "Thank you Wendy for asking them."

Lucy and Romeo got lucky and found a few deer and now a more then they needed so they were set for going to the castle tomorrow. They went back to the house and notice Wendy wasn't there and figure that she went home. They put everything way and got dress for bed and went to making a few things, and Lucy work on some chapters for her story.

Back at the castle Natsu and Happy just got back home from their mission and decided to go to dinner. "I'm back." he said while entering the dining room. "Welcome back Natsu how was the mission?" Igneel asked. "It was easy the bandit had no mages in their group so it wasn't that much of a fight." Natsu explain. "Well I understand that you going to be looking for Wendy's new friend tomorrow." Igneel said. "Yea I want to meet them." "Well you not going to be looking for them-" "What why not?" Natsu shouted. "If you let me finish, your not going to be looking for them because Wendy invited them to join us for dinner tomorrow." Igneel finish. "Oh" Natsu said feeling a little bad for interrupting. After that dinner went by fast and everyone went off to bed.

Natsu went to bed but couldn't stop thinking about the guest that they are having tomorrow. He already decide he was going to challenged Lucy to a fight to see how strong she is, he may also fight Romeo as well if he not do tired, but Lucy he was going to fight for sure. He was trying to decide if he wanted to let her uses her spirits or not, he wanted to know her strength, but Celestial Mages are known for the spirits fighting for them, while they supply the energy for their attacks, but Wendy said that she can fight on her own, also she uses Star Magic that was meant for Celestial Mages to use to fight with their spirits. He was so confused with this, he keep going back and forth with this. Right before falling asleep he decided that he wants to fight her without unless she wants to fight with them, and then fell asleep.

The next day Lucy and Romeo woke up and got ready to go, they decide to head over early since Wendy might show them around. They both dress and yes they have their weapons you never know what could happen. They left and walk over to the castle, after walking for a bit they can see the castle and headed to the front of it. When the got their the guard surrounded them "Gives us your weapons!" one of them said. Both Lucy and Romeo drew their bows and had arrow ready. Erza then set forward "Just give us your weapons and you can enter without an issue." Erza said. "I'll give you a arrow between the eyes if you want it that badly." Lucy said pointing the arrow toward her. "No one touches our weapons but us." Romeo said. They had a stand off for a few minutes, no one dare make a move, then Igneel came out to see what was going on. "What is going on out here?" he asked. "My Lord these people refuse to hand over their weapons to us." one of the guards answered. "Let them through we invited them, if they want to keep their weapons let them." Igneel said and all the guards stand down. Lucy and Romeo lowered their weapon and put them back. "We didn't know coming early would cause a issue." Lucy said. "It's alright follow me everyone wants to meet you two." Lucy and Romeo followed under they were in front of a huge door. Two servants open the doors and the three of them enter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The three of them enter the room, when they enter Lucy and Romeo look around and saw it was a huge living room. They look at the couch and saw Wendy sitting next to a boy with pink hair, and a women with hair like Wendy's sitting in one of the chairs. Wendy saw them and got up and ran over to them "Lucy, Romeo you two are early, and why do you still have your weapons?" Wendy ask. "We decided to come early and we keep are weapons, we don't trust anyone but each other with our weapons." Lucy said. "Let me introduce you to everyone." Wendy said. "You already meet my father, this is my mother, and that Natsu on the couch." Wendy said pointing to each of them. "Is that pink hair natural or dyed?" Lucy asked. "It natural and it Salmon." Natsu somewhat shouted. Lucy and Romeo look at each other then burst out laughing. "I think your in denial, it pink and everyone knows it." Romeo said while laughing. Natsu waited for them to stop and got up and walk over to Lucy, "Fight me." He demanded. Lucy just sigh "Fine lets get this over with." "Also fight me without your keys." Natsu said. "If that what you want, then fine." Lucy said. Natsu lead them outside into a yard that was huge, "We will fight here." Natsu said, Lucy nodded and handed Romeo her keys and decided to pull the sword out and hand the bow and quiver to Romeo as well. Erza and Gray already knew this was going to happen and were already waiting for them to start. Wendy was watching from the door, and Igneel and Grandine decided to watch from the second floor.

Both Natsu and Lucy went to different sides of the field, Lucy was being calm taking all the details she could of her surrounds and of her opponent, while Natsu was just getting ready to beat her to a pulp for calling his hair pink. "You ready for this I'm a prince and have defeated hundreds of bandits and dark mages, so have no chance." Natsu shouted and Lucy didn't answer. When both side were ready someone shouted "Begin" and Natsu charge at her already having his fist covered in fire. Lucy decided to let Natsu come to her and be careful until she learns more about him. Right before Natsu punch landed Lucy move slightly and then grab his arm and threw him into the air. Lucy wince a bit from the air hitting her hand that got slightly burn from the fire. 'It will be best to avoid letting my skin get in contact with him, so that only leaves weapons and legs to attack with freely. Only use fist against parts that are not on fire. Also he seems to charge in without thinking and relies on brute strength so it will be easy to trick him.' Lucy thought analyzing what she just learn. Natsu landed and just went into another attack "Roar of the Fire Dragon." Natsu shouted, Lucy jump into the air to dodge the attack and landed near Natsu and charge at him with her sword ready. Natsu dodge the sword easily but was meet with a kick to the face after the dodge that sent him flying, Natsu quickly got up and charge in again with his fist on fire. Lucy just dodge trying to be careful not wanting to get burn by the fire. Lucy then jump back and both charge at each other, last second Lucy jump into the air over Natsu and twist around grabbing her whip and send it flying at Natsu, it wrap around his leg and she pulled making him full face first into the ground. "Star Blast" Lucy shouted still in the air and it hit Natsu, when the smoke clear Natsu was still on the ground not getting up. Lucy was declare the winner.

Wendy ran over to heal Natsu, while Lucy walk over to Romeo and got her keys, bow, and quiver and put them back on. Both of them went over to Natsu who was getting up after being healed by Wendy. "You may have defeated bandits and dark mages, but they are not me." Lucy said to Natsu, but he just walked off in a bad mood. "I'm sorry about him, he just doesn't like losing." Wendy said. "He needs to cut off the I'm an all powerful prince thing he has, no one can win every battle, if you fall down you get back up, he needs to learn to do that without getting pissed off." Lucy said, but Natsu with his dragon hearing heard her and was now mad. 'Who the hell does she think she is, their no way she should beat me she must have cheated some how. Also she should be respecting me and asking me to forgive her for making me angry.' Yes Natsu is a bit of a spoiled prince who never loses, except against his father who taught him his magic, and Erza who he been training with since he was little. Natsu hated her and Romeo right now and wanted to get revenge some how.

Igneel and Grandine were smiling after watching the fight. "That brings back memories doesn't it Igneel?" Grandine asked. "Yes it like how we got together." Igneel said. "Looks like Natsu hates her right now, but he soon get over it, just like you after I beat you easily when we were younger." Grandine said laughing at the memory. That right people the kind, caring, Grandine is the only one who can kick Igneel ass easily. "Just don't tell anyone the story please. Lets watch them careful I would like to learn if Lucy going to be my future daughter-in-law." Igneel said, "I plan to, and maybe help them out a bit." Grandine said with a evil smirk. Igneel knew that smirk and already felt bad for the two. "So what do you think of our Wendy and that Romeo?" Grandine asked. "They're still young let them be friends and lets see if any feels for each other appear over time." Igneel said. Grandine nodded.

Erza and Gray made their way over to Lucy and Romeo to talk to them. "How did you become so strong Miss Lucy?" Erza asked. "It just Lucy, and both me and Romeo train almost everyday, we had to get stronger in order to survive on our own, now we do it since we enjoy it and also so we can protect our family the best we can." Lucy answered. "How strong is Romeo then?" Gray asked. "He about as strong as me, I'm a bit stronger since I train longer then him and I get extra training with having spirits out since it drains me of magical energy to keep them out." Lucy said. "So do you think Romeo can beat Natsu?" Erza asked. "Yep!" Lucy said without even thinking about it. Both Erza and Grays jaws drop hearing this, "Well me and Romeo can show you our training matches if you want too." Lucy suggested. Both of them were curious and agreed, both Lucy and Romeo grinned at this and put their bows and quivers down and drew the sword out of the quiver, then put a quick rune barrier around their stuff. Everyone saw that another match was about to begin and started watching.

Lucy threw a rock into the air and the second it landed they charge attacking each other with their swords. Both dodge, block, and parry each other attacks perfectly and both jump back. "Shooting Stars" Lucy shouted and multiple beams of light flew toward Romeo, "Fireball Barrage" Romeo shouted and multiple fireballs flew toward Lucy, both their attacks cancel each other out and both we at it with their swords again. Romeo jump back "Fire Vortex" and a vortex of fire was send to Lucy, Lucy focus her magical energy into her sword and it began to glow silver, she slash it into the air and a slash of light was shot at the vortex cutting it in half and flew by Lucy with her in the gap. "Meteor Shower" and a spell circle appeared above Romeo raining down balls of light that exploded when it hit the ground, Romeo closed his eyes and dodge all of them. Both of them would attack each other with their swords and spells for about an hour. "I would like to go at it longer, but we should spend sometime with everyone else since they did invite us over. So lets do one last attack." Lucy said. Romeo nodded. Both put down their swords and focus on their next spell. Then a spell circle appeared in front of both of them "Supernova" both of them shouted and a huge blast of fire and light shout out of both circle and hit each other in the middle, and they were at a stalemate. The shock wave from both spells hitting each other make it hard for everyone to stand and Lucy and Romeo were getting push back slightly from the force. Then both of them ended the spell making a huge explosion, when the smoke clear both of them were barely standing and grab their swords and walk over to each other, then pass each other then fell back, with both their heads next to each other, both of them were laughing.

Gray and Erza were amazed at them, both of them were strong both physical and magical, also they were smart and able to adapt, also were clever and able to make traps. They walk over to them and help them up. "Question, how can you both use the same spell?" Erza asked. "Well a Supernova is when a star explode and shoots out both flames and light, so both Star Magic and Fire Magic can learn it, but when we use it as a Unison Raid the power is increase tenfold." Lucy explained. Erza and Gray both just nodded, and all of them went inside.

Lucy and Romeo spend most of the day with Wendy who showed them around the castle, now they were all eating together. Lucy and Romeo were wondering no one was talking, after another minute both of them couldn't take it anymore "WHY IS IT SO QUIET?" Both of them shouted at the same time which surprise everyone. "We never have much to talk about so we usually don' talk." Wendy said. "Well since you two want to talk so much, what do you want to talk about?" Igneel asked. "Well I am curious if you have heard anything about why spirit keys are getting harder to find, which is weird since their less Celestial Mages these days." Lucy said. Igneel thought it over "I haven't heard anything about it, but I'll look into it and I'll see if I can help you get more spirit keys." "Thank you." Lucy said. "So what keys do you have so far?" Grandine asked. Lucy told them all the keys she had so far "Also my friend Levy who runs the Magic Shop in town said that the key for Phoenix should arrive soon, also she is tracking the the keys for the fox, Loke brother, Hydra the water serpent, and Draco the spirit of the Dragons." That got Natsu attention since he trying to ignore Lucy and Romeo, "What a Dragon, get it so I can fight it so I can see if my Dragon Slayer Magic can defeat a dragon." Lucy grab Natsu head and slam it into the table, the table was reinforce which is good for the table, but not for Natsu. "Spirits are not tools to use to see if your stupid Dragon Slayer Magic can defeat a dragon." Lucy said in a piss off tone. "You dare attack me, I'm the prince, you should beg for forgiveness before I decide to punish you." Natsu said. In a split second Lucy had a knife at Natsu throat, while Romeo was up and had a knife to the side of this head. "Let me made this clear, we don't care if your a prince, that means nothing us, if you dare threaten our family we will kill you without a second thought. And so you know me, Romeo, and all my spirits are a family, also if you dare threaten a spirit or mistreat one we will come, and when we are done with you are going to wish we killed you." Lucy said with venom in her voice. Natsu just nodded a little scared right now 'Is she related her Erza some how?' Natsu thought to himself.

"So Lucy, Romeo how is it like to live in the forest?" Grandine asked trying to change the subject. "We enjoy it, it's a nice and simple life, it was hard at first, but after awhile we got used to it. Now we can't imagine a different life." Romeo answered. "It can't be that hard to live in the forest." Natsu said. Both Lucy and Romeo send him a glare "What do you know you had a easy life, you don't know what it is like for go weeks without food, while we have, you couldn't last long on your own." Lucy said. "Yes I could easily." Natsu said. "Well Natsu why prove that then, go live a week with them in the forest." Igneel said. "WHAT?" Natsu, Lucy, and Romeo yelled. "His is not staying with us!" Lucy and Romeo shouted. "And I not staying with them!" Natsu shouted as well. "Natsu I think it would be good for you, you can learn a lot from this." Grandine said planning on getting Natsu and Lucy to become closer. Both Grandine and Igneel find Lucy perfect for Natsu, why well that their secret. "But why?" Natsu demanded, "You said you can do it easily so a week should be nothing for you right, or are you scared since you know you can't handle it." Igneel said with a smirk. "Fine I will then, but lets make this a bet, if I can last the whole week you two have to do anything I ask without question or complaint, and if you win when I do anything you want." Natsu said, "Well then you have to do things our way then." Romeo said, Natsu nodded. Lucy and Romeo smirk that this "It's on then." Both of them said.

After dinner Lucy and Romeo told Natsu what he was going to need for this and he went to get pack, after an hour Natsu showed up with a sad Happy since he wasn't allowed to join him because Natsu had to do it on his own. All three of them started walking and after awhile they arrive at the house. Natsu wasn't impress at all and just follow them in, he looked around and it was just one huge room, it had a small kitchen area, one bed, a sitting area, and a place for clothes. Natsu made his way to the bed and sat down. "Get off the bed, your not sleeping there." Romeo said. "Then were do I sleep?" Romeo pointed to the floor. "What I'm not sleeping on the floor." "So you are already giving up?" Lucy asked. "No, so who gets the bed then do you two take turns?" Natsu asked. "No we share." Romeo answer while Lucy giving Natsu a blanket and a pillow, then both of them got into bed while Natsu just stood their watching. "Why do you two share a bed?" Natsu asked. "We only have one bed and we really don't mind." Lucy answered. Natsu just lied down on the floor and slowly went to sleep.

The next morning Natsu woke up and saw that Lucy and Romeo were already up. Lucy look over "You're up. Today you are going to be making your own bow and arrows, then practice with them." Lucy said tossing Natsu some wood then threw a knife that hit the piece of wood right in front of Natsu. "Why can't I use one of yours?" Natsu asked annoyed that they were making him do this. "Because we make our own bows and arrows and you have to do our way." Lucy said. Natsu just sigh and grab the knife and a piece of wood then realize he had no idea what he was doing, then look over to Lucy and Romeo and saw they were making stuff with wood and after watching them for a minute then started working.

After a few hours Natsu's bow looks horrible and by the looks of it will break the second you add the string and pull it back. Natsu looked over to Lucy and Romeo and saw they were adding detail to the bows they just made, Romeo carving flames into it while Lucy carve stars into hers. After another ten minutes they finish and look over at Natsu to see how he was doing and laugh. Natsu was boiling with anger "Stop laughing." Natsu demand, but both just kept laughing. After a few more minutes they stop "We'll give you a break with the bow and lend you one of the bows we just made." Lucy said and Romeo handed him his bow since Natsu was into fire. Natsu took it then Lucy handed him a quiver with arrows in it, then both Lucy and Romeo grab their stuff and told Natsu to follow them. After a minute they were surround by trees with targets on them. "So lets see if you can shoot." Romeo said smirking. Natsu just grab a arrow pulled it back and thought 'How hard can it be?' and aimed at the target and release. The arrow miss the target and the tree itself, he tried again and miss the tree, at this point Lucy and Romeo were laughing at him. "Just watch and learn." Lucy said and took a step forward, drew an arrow, aimed then release the arrow, it flew and hit the target right in the middle. Natsu tried again and miss again, Lucy sigh and fixed all the things he was doing with his stance, holding the bow, and even the arrow, then Natsu finally hit it, by it I mean the tree he still miss the target somehow. They told Natsu to keep practicing until he hit the center at least five times, and left to do other things. After a few hours Natsu can hit the target, but not the center, he admit to himself that his was harder then it looked. After four more painful hours for Natsu he finally hit the center of the target five times and went back to the house. He enter and notice that they were not their so he just relax until they got back. After waiting about ten minutes they finally got back and he notice that they change clothes and hair looked a bit wet. "Where were you two?" Natsu asked curious. "We took a bath." Romeo said. "Together?" "Yes, but we put up a sheet to separate ourselves." Lucy said. Natsu just nodded and left it alone and all three of them went to sleep, but all three of them thought that this was going to be a long week.

Please Review to tell me how I'm doing so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lucy and Romeo woke up early and got ready for the day, then look over and notice that Natsu was still sleeping and both smirk evilly. "Open, Gate of the Water Bairer, Aquarius." Lucy said and Aquarius appeared. She saw that both of them were smirking and raise an brow, Romeo pointed at a sleeping Natsu and Aquarius starting smirking as well. Aquarius isn't a fan of Natsu so she was going to enjoy this. She created a small whirlpool around Natsu, Natsu jolted up being hit from ice cold water from all sides and then glared at the the three of them, they didn't notice since they were laughing their heads off. After another minute they calm down a bit "Thank Aquarius!" Lucy said. "No problem, I enjoyed it." Aquarius said then left. Aquarius is nicer to Lucy since Lucy and Romeo have done so much for her and the other spirits, also did enjoy these plans that Lucy comes up with.

"So we are going hunting today, so if you want food you have to go out there and get it and no eating fire, also the use of magic is forbidden, we do not use magic to hunt so neither will you." Lucy said while Romeo gave Natsu his gear. "You are still going to give me food later right?" Natsu asked worried to go without food. "Nope, you have to do things the way we do, and we get our own food. We will give you food if you admit defeat tho." Lucy said smirking at the end. "I'm never going to admit defeat." Natsu said putting the bow and quiver on his back and the hunting dagger on his belt. The three of them headed out into the forest, Natsu went off on his own, Lucy and Romeo decided to spy on him for a bit to see how he does on his own. After an hour of watching they realize he the worst hunter ever, he makes so much noise that the animals can hear his a mile away, he haven't even seen an animal and is letting his frustration get the better of him, also his tried to use his dragon senses, but failed since he only ever used them in battles. Lucy and Romeo left to actually go hunting, leaving poor Natsu by himself. Both of them only went after small game since they don't really need much right now.

A few hours later Lucy and Romeo were back at the house working in the garden, so far Natsu hasn't come back and the started to think that he got lost, but were going to leave him because he needed to find his own way back and it gives them a better chance of winning the bet. With Natsu he was lost and he hasn't found anything and he was getting hungry, Natsu just sigh, he's not as dumb as most people think, tho he would hate to admit it he most likely wouldn't last the week at this rate. He sigh again thinking if he didn't find his way back before it got late he could spend the night outside. After a few more hours the sun was setting and he finally got back to the house and when he enter he saw Lucy and Romeo eating, after seeing this his stomach growled, getting the attention of Lucy and Romeo. "Looks like you didn't find anything." Romeo said. "Yea well it's not surprising since he has no idea what he is doing." Lucy said. Natsu tried to ignore them and go to sleep, but his nose and stomach wouldn't leave him alone while they were eating, each second was torture, he never went without a meal before, he couldn't even eat fire right now. He finally got a break when they finished their food and the smell went away, the three of them went to sleep and that is the end of day two.

Three more days went by and Natsu still hasn't eaten anything and it was killing him, he was thinking he wasn't going to last another two days of this, and at the end of the day he finally had it when he saw Lucy and Romeo eating a plate full of meat. "Fine I give up, please give me something to eat I starving and can't take it anymore." Natsu said swallowing his pride and did what his stomach told him to do. Lucy and Romeo grinned hearing this and handed him a plate and told him to dig in. Natsu did what he was told and after a minute all the food was gone and he was full. "How do you two survive like this?" Natsu asked. "It's easy for us since we been doing it for years and enjoy it. Better question is how can you survive in that castle? We would get bored after a day and most likely end up destroying it fighting each other to entertain ourselves" Lucy said with Romeo nodding in agreement. "Don't know, I guess it because I go on a lot of missions." Natsu said thinking about it. "Well tomorrow we'll take you back, but we need to make two stops in town before to head to the castle." Lucy said. Natsu just nodded in agreement. The three of the went to sleep, Natsu ready to head home after this hell as he would call it, but after thinking it over he may enjoy it if he gets trained. Thinking he may ask them after he relaxes.

All three of them woke up early in the morning and got ready to leave, Lucy and Romeo grab somethings that were going to give to others. Lucy is carrying a basket full of apples and a basket full of berries, you can guess what the two stops are now, Romeo has some bags of food, and Natsu is carrying the animal skins. It toke them an hour to get into town and they went right to the Magic Shop. "Hey Levy!" Lucy and Romeo shouted when the entered. "Hey you two." Levy said walking over to them with a small box in her hands. "P-Prince Natsu what are you doing here?" Levy asked after seeing Natsu behind them. "Don't mind him, also don't call him prince. Also here you favorite." Lucy said giving her the basket of apples, Natsu was just whispering "Whatever." "Lucy here something for you, also I have some more good news." Levy said giving Lucy the box, Natsu was curious and walk over making Levy a bit nervous. "Natsu stop making her nervous it not nice." Lucy shouted hitting him in the head, making Romeo laugh. "L-Lucy he the prince you shouldn't hit him." Levy said. "I don't care if he a prince, if I want to hit him I'm going to hit him. Now Natsu say your sorry." Lucy said. "I'm sorry for making you nervous." Natsu said trying to avoid Lucy wrath. Levy was so confused then remember she had something to tell Lucy. "Lucy you know the keys I told you about last time, well all of them are on their way here and will be here in a few days." Lucy and Romeo grinned. "But I heard about the key with the spirit of the dog and it disappeared without a trace before I could find anything else out." Levy said worried. "Don't worry Levy, once the Spirit King finds anything out he will send word to us and both me and Romeo will act. After all he keeps calling me and Romeo his friends." Lucy said smiling making Levy smile as well. "So I understand Lucy knowing the Spirit King, but how does Romeo?" Natsu asked. "Well you see, when we found Loke we has banish from the Spirit World for a crime that he didn't commit. Both me and Romeo found him almost out of time in front of his last master grave. I use my magic to try to force his gate close with Romeo suppling me with some of his energy, after we shouted something out about him being wrong he appeared. We both shouted at him and combined our energy to summon all of our family to support us. Then he found Loke innocent and called us his friends since we almost gave our lives to save a spirit." Lucy explain, and it shocked Natsu. "Well we got to go Levy we got to go see Mira and Lisanna now." Lucy said walking out with Romeo and Natsu following and shouted a quick thank you.

The three of them made their way to the orphanage and enter and in a second the kids surrounded Lucy and Romeo, cheering that they were back. Mira and Lisanna enter the room to greet Lucy and Romeo and then froze when they saw Natsu with them. "What the prince doing here?" Lisanna asked. "He with us, we are on our way to the castle to drop him off." Lucy said making Natsu sound like a little kid. Then out of now where someone enter the room "Lucy I thought I heard your voice and Romeo here too, you growing into a fine man." The person said. "Elfman your back." Lucy said with a smile. "Yea got back yesterday." Elfman said walking over and hugging both Lucy and Romeo tightly "C-can't b-breathe" both Lucy and Romeo said, Mira rush to the rescue and got Elfman to release them. They took a deep breathe and Lucy handed her the berries. "So how long are you staying?" Romeo asked Elfman. "About a week then I'm going on another mission." He answered. "Elfman you been gone for weeks, spend more time with your family before going on another mission." Lucy said sightly angry. Elfman saw thing "Yes ma'am" trying avoid her rage. "Why is he scared of her?" Natsu asked confused. "Because Lucy can easily kick his butt." Lisanna answered. "Wait he lose to her, that funny." Natsu said laughing. "Don't forget you lose to her, and she went easy on you." Romeo said shutting Natsu up and made everyone else laugh. "Elfman can you take this stuff?" Romeo asked. "Sure no problem." Elfman said taking all stuff they were carring. "So kids, do you want to see me make a contract with a new spirit?" Lucy asked and they jump in joy shouted yes.

They all went to the backyard and Lucy told them all to stay back except Romeo who was by her side. She open the box and grab the key, both of them took a second to look at the key, then went to work. "I call upon thy in the world of the Celestial World, I call upon you to pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Immortal Bird, Phoinex" and a bright red light blinded everyone then appeared a bird made out of fire. "Greetings you must be my new Master." the bird said in a female voice. "My name is Lucy and this is my brother Romeo, I hope we can be good friends." Lucy said. "I heard of you two, you two treat the other spirits as part of your family, both of you are even friends with the Spirit King. I'm glad that my key reach you." Phoenix said with a happy tone. "Yes now we need to work on our contract." Lucy said. "No need I'm available whenever you need me, also to answer any questions you may have, I use Phoenix Magic, it's like Dragon Slayer Magic, but only Phoenix's can use it so sorry to your brother I can't teach him anything new. I can heal you and anyone else you ask me to, it works by giving my life force to them to heal their wounds, also it not a big deal to do it since I'm a immortal so if I somehow die from it I'll be reborn from the ashes good as new. So draining of my life force in this world is not a problem for me and it can help other spirits as well, but I am still limited by your magic supply and I can't do anything about that. Like some of your other spirits if need to I can force open my gate if you need me and cannot summon me. That is all." Phoenix said making everyone impress. "That it then, when you go back talk to Loke or Leo as you know him, and he will tell you everything else you need to know. And welcome to the family!" Lucy said and Phoenix nodded and left.

After the contract was made all the kids couldn't stop talking about seeing Phoenix, Natsu did a dumb thing and made a comment about eating the fire off of Phoenix earning him a kick to the face by both Lucy and Romeo. After spending sometime with the kids the headed off the the castle, right when they enter the main gate Happy flew right into Natsu chest crying and saying how he miss him. The guards knew better then to try to take Lucy and Romeo weapons away after last time. Happy refuse to get off Natsu chest saying if he did then Natsu would leave without him again. They enter the living room area and everyone was surprise to see them, then Grandine grinned and extended her hand to Igneel "Pay up, I told you Natsu wouldn't be able to last the week." Grandine said making Natsu jaw drop that his mother bet against him. Igneel handed the money over and said "Last time I bet on you Natsu, really was a week that hard to last on your own." Lucy and Romeo were just smirking and walking over and join Wendy on the coach. "So how did he lose?" Wendy asked. "He had to hunt for his own food and couldn't get anything and after a few days of starving he gave up." Lucy said. "Told you his stomach would get the better of him." Grandine said to Igneel. "So what did you make him do?" Igneel asked. "We haven't made him do anything." Romeo answered. "Yet!" he added with a smirk.

They invited Lucy and Romeo for dinner which they accepted, and now were all eating quietly which again was bugging Lucy and Romeo. The only difference was Natsu glance over at Lucy ever now and then, and Grandine grinned at this seeing that Natsu doesn't hate them anymore and seem to be interested in Lucy now, it may be by respect of strength and skill right now, but she knew it will grow into something more, even if she had to force it herself. "So Natsu, what do you plan on doing over the next few days?" Grandine asked. "Well I plan on resting a few days then take a mission." Natsu answered making Grandine smile "Why don't you take Lucy with you, it will be good for both." Lucy and Romeo choke on their food from shock for her said this, "What, I don't want her to join me. Missions are me and Happy only." Natsu shouted. "And I don't want to go on a mission with him either." Lucy said. "Now you two, you should get to know each other better since you going to be seeing each other more often now." Grandine said. "Why is that?" Lucy asked. "Because we want you two to live here in the castle with us. You two live in the forest alone and you are friends with Wendy so we are giving a home." Grandine said with a smile. "Sorry but we are going to decline on that offer. We love it where we live and couldn't be happier there, and no offense but it is boring here, their not much to do." Lucy said which shock everyone but Romeo that she said no to the queen and said that the castle was boring. It was quiet then Igneel started laughing "I like both of you, your not afraid to say that on your mind and don't care who you say it to. Well then at least accept having your own room here for when you visit and need to spend the night." Lucy and Romeo look at each other then turned. "Sure, but we only need one room and one bed, we don't mind sharing and we don't like being separated from each other." Lucy said. Igneel just nodded. "Now that is settle, you two should really go on a mission to get to know each other better." Igneel said. Lucy just sigh knowing that they were going to keep asking. "Fine, but Romeo has to come, like I said we hate being separated from each other." Lucy demanded. "I have no problem with that now Natsu you will take them on a mission if you like it or not." Igneel said. Natsu just nodded not wanting to get his father angry and do something horrible, like get Erza involved, he shivered at the thought.

Lucy and Romeo left to head home, but told Natsu they meet up in five days to do the mission. Lucy and Romeo arrived home and Loke open his gate to join them. "Hey Lucy, Romeo! I meet Phoenix and glad you made a contract with her, I also told her about the picnic we do and she seem excited about it." Loke said. Lucy and Romeo smiled at this "Well it's good that she is happy, so do you anything else to tell us?" Lucy asked. "Yea, so far nothing really new, but we have a feeling that another Celestial Mage is taking the keys, but still don't know why tho." Loke said. It made sense since a Celestial Mage is the only one who can use them, well except for Romeo since the spirits come out through their gates when he calls them for help since he family. "Maybe they are trying to harshness the power of the spirits through the keys to become more powerful or something." Romeo said. "Could be, but why not make a contact with them to use their power, their is no limit on how many spirits you can make a contact with." Loke said. "Maybe they trying to do something else with them, but the idea of that worries me more, I hate not being able to do much about this." Lucy said. "Yea same here, all we can do is collect more keys and protect them." Romeo added. "Well that is it for now, I heard that you going to get my brothers key soon, I am glad that he is going to be safe soon." Loke said then disappeared. Lucy and Romeo decided to go to bed, but keep thinking about what Loke said 'Why would another Celestial Mage take other keys and not make a contact with spirit. What is going on?' was the last thought that they had before they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lucy was the first to wake up in the morning and decided to let Romeo to sleep and just lied there waiting for him to wake up. While waiting she was figuring out what she they were going to do today, after a few minutes she decided that they will spar with Phoenix so they can learn more about how each other fight better. After waiting ten minutes Romeo woke up "Morning Lucy." Romeo said. "Morning Romeo, how do you feel like sparring with Phoenix today?" Lucy asked. "Sounds like a good idea, I'm curious on how she fights." Romeo answered and both got up and got ready for the day.

Both of them of them went to the clearing by the lake and did a quick warm up. Once they were ready Lucy grab Phoenix's key "Open, Gate of the Immortal Bird: Phoenix" and Phoenix appeared. "Good morning Lucy, Romeo, how can I help you today?" she asked. "Are you fine sparring with us for today, so we can learn how you fight and you learn how we fight, and our team work will be much better because of it." Lucy explain. "Sounds like a good idea, do you have any questions about my Phoenix Magic before we start?" Phoenix asked. "Yes, can you explain the basics of it?" Romeo asked. "Yes I can. Well like I said yesterday it is somewhat like Dragon Slayer Magic, an example is one of my spells is called 'Screech of the Phoenix' it's like the 'Roar of the Fire Dragon'. Also I have spells that control and change the form of my fire, it doesn't change my form, so to explain it better I focus the fire off my body to a point then change it's shape to anything I want. That really is the basics of it." Phoenix finished. Lucy and Romeo were quiet taking in all the information then nodded.

All three of them were ready for battle and Lucy threw a rock into the air and when it landed they began. Lucy and Romeo drew their bows and fired off arrows at Phoenix who dodge them easily by flying. Phoenix knew better then let the arrows hit her since she could sense they put some magical energy into them that surrounded them with a glow that would make the arrows hit her. "Burning Gust" Phoenix shouted moving her wings making a gust of fire and send it at Lucy and Romeo. Lucy step forward "Star Barrier" and a barrier surround them out of silver light and protected them from the fire. The second Lucy put down the barrier "Flaming Missiles" Romeo shouted and fire flew at Phoenix who dodge it, put the fire change direction and follow Phoenix, she kept dodging it, but then notice she flew into a trap and it was to late to get out of it. Lucy jump up with her sword ready and Phoenix was surrounded by the fire and couldn't escape. Lucy focus her magical energy into her sword and it began to glow and she slash at Phoenix hitting her in the wing. Phoenix flew toward the ground trying to recover, she needed one more second, but Romeo charge then jump at her with his sword glowing red and attack Phoenix hitting her in the back.

Phoenix landed on the ground, she was impress at their team work, but now it was her turn to attack. Lucy and Romeo were about ten feet away letting her recover quickly, Phoenix took this chance and fired her screech at them catching them both in it with and send them flying back. Phoenix took this chance to fly into the air and started attacking them without giving them a break to recover, but Lucy and Romeo found a split second opening, "Star Blast" "Fire Blast" both of them shouted combining into a one and hit Phoenix and continue attacking. The three of them were like this for a few hours without tiring. Phoenix then decided to show them one of her most powerful attacking and flew high into the air "Burning Soul" and her fire change color to a light blue and the heat given off by the fire increase greatly. Lucy and Romeo watch ready to defend themselves from this attack, and saw Phoenix drive straight to the ground and last second pulled up and flew right at them. Lucy and Romeo dodge her but the heat given off burn them slightly every time she went at them. Phoenix decided to increase her speed and shot fire from the back of her wings to increase her speed greatly. Lucy and Romeo were barely able to dodge and the fire would hit them everynow and then, also the burns they got were starting to slow them down. After another minute Lucy and Romeo figure out an opening to attack and got ready. When Phoenix was charging at them again they pointed their hands at her and shouted "Shooting Stars" "Fireball Barrage" and beams of light and fireballs went flying at Phoenix, since of her speed boost she couldn't move out of the way in time since she fly right into it.

When the smoke clear Phoenix was on the ground, but got up and they decided to stop for today and rest up, Phoenix went back to the Spirit World and Lucy and Romeo went back home. "Well that was fun!" Lucy said. "Yea Phoenix is really strong." Romeo replied. "Well lets get clean up and head to bed." Lucy said and Romeo nodded and both grab some stuff and went to take a bath, after they both head to bed, even tho it's still early after sparring for hours with Phoenix they were dead tired.

Back at the castle Igneel was talking to some of his friends seeing if he can get anymore information about the Gate Keys disappearance, he understood the balance between the worlds and if whoever was taking all the keys did something stupid with them, it could end both of their worlds. So far he hasn't found anything out beside a few gate keys he was going to give to Natsu to give to Lucy, the ones he found were the last two golden keys and he may have found the Legendary 13th but is not sure yet, and he found the key for Pegasus the wing horse and Lupus the wolf. But like Lucy said they were not easy to find even for him and he had a lot of resources. They should all be here before the three of them go on a mission, all he had to do was convince Natsu to give them to Lucy as a present, but he thinks he will let Grandine do that.

The next day Natsu work up early which he blame Lucy and Romeo for, he likes to sleep in late. He look over to his side and found Happy still sleeping and Natsu decided to wake him up so they could get something to eat. "Happy look all the fish in the castle are escaping." Natsu said and Happy bolted up shouting "WHAT? Capture all the fish now!" Natsu just laugh at his friend and once Happy realize what Natsu did he pouted about being lied to. "Cheer up Happy, all the fish are safe in the castle waiting for you, lets not keep them waiting." Natsu said and Happy brighten up "Aye" and flew out of the room with Natsu following. Once the enter the dining room they notice Gray and Erza were there, "When did you two get back?" Erza and Gray went on a mission for the week that Natsu was gone to kill time. "Late last night, but we woke up early hungry and came here, so did you win the bet?" Gray asked, which made Natsu pout. "No I lost." Natsu said and Gray and Erza burst out laughing "You couldn't last a week on your own? That sad Natsu." Erza said. "Well Erza you couldn't last a week without your cake!" Natsu said which made Erza stop laughing "There was no cake, now I understand how you didn't last a week!" Erza said which made everyone sweetdrop. "So Natsu, do you like Lucy?" Gray asked. "She alright I guess, but is a pain. I do like her tho we are friends I think." Natsu answered "Not that kind of like Flame Brain, I mean do you like her as in have a crush on her." Natsu pause thinking did he like her like that, then answer "Not really!", but Erza, Gray, and even Happy knew that wasn't the full truth, they all knew that Lucy made a impression on him like no one else before, but thought that because he was so dense he hasn't fully realize it yet.

Back at the forest Lucy and Romeo just finishing a sparring match when suddenly they heard "Good Morning Lucy, Romeo!" they turned around and saw who it was "Morning Wendy!" They said at the same time. Wendy run up to them and handed Lucy and box, which Lucy was confused about. "When I ran through town to come visit you two, someone name Levy stop me and ask if I was going to visit you and ask if I could give you that." Wendy explain and both Lucy and Romeo knew exactly what was in it. Lucy open the box and saw four silver keys, and grab the key for the dog and look at it to see which one it was exactly since they are several different dog ones, then she saw it was for the hunting dogs and smiled. "Wendy do you want to see me make a contract with my new spirits?" Lucy asked. "Yes of course!" Wendy said excited. Lucy and Romeo went to the clearing and stood next to each other while Wendy stood back a bit. "I call upon thy in the world of the Celestial World, I call upon you to pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Hunting Dogs, Canes Venatici" Lucy said and a with a bright light two dogs appear looking at Lucy happy. Lucy and Romeo petted them and the dogs bark happily and lick their hands making them laugh. "Do you two want to make a contact?" Lucy asked and the dogs bark, Lucy took that as a yes. "First my name is Lucy and this is my brother Romeo, we treat our spirits are friends and family, now what days are you available?" Lucy asked, she went through all the days and learn that they are free everyday and then they disappeared.

Lucy grab another key "I call upon thy in the world of the Celestial World, I call upon you to pass through the gate. Open Gate of the fox: Vulpecula" and a young girl appeared with fox ears and a tail. "You must be my new master." Vulpecula said. "Yes my name is Lucy and this is my brother Romeo, we are going to be good friends." Lucy said. "The famous brother and sister, nice finally meet you. Let me tell you about myself, I use Seductive Magic so I can make people fall in love with me and do anything I want them to. Also I can pick pocket as well, but as my master you tell me who I can and cannot do that too. For combat I'm fast and use mainly claws, but I can also use daggers." Vulpecula said. "Well for who you cannot use your magic on and steal from is me, my brother and this girl Wendy." Lucy said pointing to Wendy at the end. "Now for the contract." "No need I'm free whenever for you two." Vulpecula said and left.

Lucy then grab the key for Loke brother then grab Loke's key "Open, Gate of the lion: Leo" and Loke appeared. "What can I help you with Lucy?" Loke asked. "Well I'm about to make a contract with your brother and had a question. Do I still say 'Gate of the lion'?" Lucy asked. "Yes you will still say that since we are both spirits of the lion you would said Leo Minor at the end." Loke and answer and Lucy nodded. "I call upon thy in the world of the Celestial World, I call upon you to pass through the gate. Open Gate of the lion: Leo Minor" and then a boy that look younger then Loke appeared, he looked like Loke, but was dress with a simple yellow shirt and jeans. "Hello, you must be my new Master. My name is Leone, but you can call me Leo, I see my brother here as well, so he must have a contract with you as well." Leo said. Lucy and Romeo were shocked he was nothing like his playboy brother, he was nice and didn't flirt with Lucy ever chance he got. It took Lucy and Romeo a year to make Loke stop fliriting with Lucy all the time. "Yes I have a contract with your brother. My name is Lucy and this is my brother Romeo, I hope we become great friends!" Lucy said. "Yes my brother told me about you two, it been years since me and my brother been together." Leo said. "Yea it's going to be fun, Lucy when you summon me or him summon us both we work great together." Loke said. "Sure, so what days are you available?" Lucy asked. "I'm free whenever you need me." Leo said. "It seems that all the spirits are always available these days can you tell me why?" Lucy asked. "Well for silver keys it is because we can have multiple master, except for the really strong ones like the three you have, Phoenix, Hydra, and Draco. I have two keys, but my other key has not been used in years and they are very few Celestial Mages these days." Leo explain. "Plus you two treat us like family, so we will gladly help you both when you need it." Leo added. Lucy and Romeo nodded and both Loke and Leo went back to the spirit world.

Lucy grab Hydra key "I call upon thy in the world of the Celestial World, I call upon you to pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Water Serpent: Hydra" with a bright light and Hydra appeared. Hydra had three heads, "You must be my new Master!" Hydra said in a man voice. "Yes my name is Lucy and this is my brother Romeo, lets be friends." Lucy said. "It nice to meet both of you at last, well don't worry with my contract I'm free whenever you need me and I can come through my own gate if need to, I also use Water Magic." Both Lucy and Romeo nodded and Hydra went back. Lucy grab the last one "I call upon thy in the world of the Celestial World, I call upon you to pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Dragon: Draco" and a huge dragon appeared with white scales. Wendy ran up to get a better look at the dragon. "Hell you must be my new master." Draco said. "Yes my name is Lucy and this is my brother Romeo, we are going to be good friends." Lucy said. "Nice to meet you both, with the contract I'm free whenever and I can force open my own gate, also I'm a elemental dragon so I can use all the elements." All three jaws drop making Draco laugh. "Well I should go back now." Draco said then left.

Lucy, Romeo, and Wendy decided to go swimming, after a few hours Wendy had to go back and left, Lucy and Romeo decided to call it a day and head to bed. Wendy got back to the castle and went to dinner. "Hello everyone!" Wendy said. "Hello Wendy how was your day?" Grandine ask. "Good I got to see Lucy make four new contract with spirits and then we went swimming." Wendy said. "It's good she got those keys that her friend track down." Igneel said. "So Igneel I heard you found some keys as well." Grandine said. "Yes I did, Natsu I want you to give them to Lucy as a present before you leave on your mission together." Igneel said. "Why can't you give them to her?" Natsu asked. "It's so you get on good terms with them before the mission, do you really want to be on their bad side." Igneel said and Natsu shutter at the thought at what they would do. "Fine I'll give her the stupid keys." Natsu said. "Ok, just don't let her hear you say that." Wendy said knowing that if they heard Natsu call them stupid keys she will kill him. After dinner they all went to bed. Grandine was smirking thinking of what to do once they get back and still haven't made any progress with their relationship.


End file.
